


trust and chosen families

by Drhair76



Series: what the hell would I be without you [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid is kind of a jerk, Dragon OCs - Freeform, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hopeflight, Im so sorry hiccup, Love Confessions, Platonic Relationships, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Raincurl, Sarcastic Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Someone tell Hopeflight to calm down, Toothless is basically Hiccup's brother from another mother, Treemist, Treemist is a protective frick, blowback, for now at least, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Hiccup froze.He's never been in a situation like this before.Hanging from a tree, blood running down his arms, one eye opened with half a dragon opening a single eye across from him.or, four times Hiccup earns a dragon's trust and one time they earn his





	1. Treemist

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. hear me out. imagine this: Hiccup, happy and surrounded by not only a loving human family, but also a loving dragon family. 
> 
> okay, that's literally all I could think about as I wrote my next story in this series (which is a sick fic btw, I'm excited af) so I had to pause and write this. 
> 
> there are dragon ocs and I love them with all my heart and I hope you do too but if you dont thats okay. <3

"Alright Toothless," Hiccup said with a pat to his dragon's side. "Let's try this one more time. We've got this." 

_We definitely_ don't _got this._ Toothless grumbled and Hiccup laughed. 

"We _do_ have this. I believe in us." 

Toothless went silent as Hiccup hunkered down, close to his body. They were soaring over the restless ocean with the forest just barely in sight through the clouds. It was peaceful, tranquil. Hiccup could stay like this forever, up in the clouds, away from his actual life. 

But Hiccup also felt excitement curl in his gut as he thought about the maneuver they were about to pull. 

So with a slight nudge from Hiccup, Toothless divebombed, streaking straight down from the clouds into the forest. A whoop of delight was torn from Hiccup's throat and lost in the wind. The forest floor crept closer and closer and Hiccup tightened his grip on the reins. At the last second Toothless shot forward into the woodland. 

Hiccup switched pedal positions quickly as Toothless ducked and swerved to get through the tree branches. Toothless swooped up and over a thick branch then ducked low, body almost level with the ground. Hiccup grunted and leaned to the left, turning Toothless sideways to avoid a tree trunk. He followed the momentum and spun through the leaves once before flapping up and over. 

Hiccup automatically raised his arms in a cheer before another branch came out of nowhere and knocked him back and off of Toothless. 

Hiccup screamed, grabbing for purchase, scraping his hands against the harsh bark. He finally grabbed hold and hung there, panting. He looked out onto the forest for Toothless, wincing when he saw a strip of tan cloth torn on one of the further branches. 

Toothless' fin must have ripped after Hiccup fell off. 

"Note to self:" Hiccup winced, pain shooting up his arms, "Celebrate _after_ making it all the way through." 

He looked down, trying to judge just how hard of a fall it would be if he just let go and curled to protect his head. He'd get some bruises, maybe break an arm or leg but he had to get down and get to Toothless. 

After that he'd think about his aching arms and the worrying warm liquid that was running down his forearms from his stinging palms. 

He tensed and prepared to let go when a menacing growl stopped him short. The sound came from right in front of him but there was nothing there. Hiccup's grip on the branch tightened unconsciously in fear and he hissed in pain. 

There was a pause before what Hiccup believed to be a branch filtered out to show a dragon snout. There were dark green side horns, leaf like antennae and a nasal horn. Funnily enough, that was all Hiccup could see of the dragon, the rest of it seemed to fade into the tree. 

The dragon tilted her head curiously and opened it's jaw. Hiccup pulled his head back as far as he could without losing his grip and braced himself for sharp teeth in his neck or face when the dragon...hissed. 

It sounded like a copy of his hiss of pain. 

Hiccup opened one eye cautiously and the dragon tilted her head the other way and copied Hiccup by only opening one eye.

Hiccup froze. 

He's _never_ been in a situation like this before. 

Hanging from a tree, blood running down his arms, one eye opened with half a dragon opening a single eye across from him. 

_Where should he go from here?_

The dragon straightened her head and sniffed once. Hiccup watched as the dragon creeped closer, more of her long body showing. Hiccup flinched when the dragon nosed at his hands and actually let go when she opened her mouth. 

A scream tore from his throat as he fell through the leaves. A branch sliced at his face and he curled in midair to protect his head. He braced himself for impact, hoping he wouldn't smack against a giant rock when he hit the ground, when his momentum changed. 

Something gripped the back of his shirt and his descent slowed. He tumbled against the forest floor when the claw that was holding him released. 

Hiccup laid there, his back against the ground, looking up at the treetops panting. The dragon entered his field of vision, sniffing at him curiously. Hiccup watched with wide eyes as she nosed at his palms, nudging them so they were turned over. 

The scrapes stung and were bloody but they weren't as deep as they could've been. 

The dragon tilted her head with slightly narrowed eyes before his tongue began licking at them slowly. Hiccup winced in pain and the dragon stopped and looked him over before continuing. 

The process was slow, ritualistic, soothing. It was almost as if this dragon saw Hiccup as a child who needed caring for or a lost and hurt dragon. The touch was motherly, caring and it made the tension in Hiccup's shoulders ease. 

The dragon stopped and pulled back, looking satisfied with a job well done. Hiccup paused before-

"Thank you." 

He held out his hand slowly, turning his head away slightly. The dragon tilted her head before the rest of her body came into view. Her wings were long and beautiful, the deep green vibrant against the muddy forest. 

She was gorgeous. 

She pressed her snout into Hiccup outstretched hand, careful to be tender on his scrapes. 

_You must be careful little one. Dragons shouldn't be away from their mothers at this age._

Hiccup gasped then nodded. "Uh, right. My-my mom. She's uh-"

Then it finally settled as to what dragon was in front of Hiccup. 

She was a Changewing. 

The camouflaged scales, the leaf like antennae and tail should've given it away. There wasn't much about them in the book of dragons back on Berk but Hiccup definitely remembered reading about hot corrosive acid and hypnosis.

Was he hypnotized?

He didn't _feel_ hypnotized.

The changewing tilted her head again and Hiccup realized he trailed off and didn't finish his statement. 

"Oh! Uh, my mom. Well," Hiccup reached up to scratch at the back of his neck and winced when he rubbed his scrapes. The changewing rumbled dissaprovingly. "Ah, sorry. My mom is dead." 

The changewing's expression changed to something Hiccup couldn't decipher. 

_You don't have anyone taking care of you?_

Hiccup's eyes widened and he hurried to shake his head, blushing slightly. "No! It's not like _that._ I mean, I have people that care about me. Like Toothless. He takes really good care of me." 

The changewing sniffed Hiccup again. _A Nightfury. A brother. He loves you, you know._

Hiccup blinked. "You can- you can smell that?"

The changewing nodded. _Keep close to him. Keep him close._

Hiccup nodded frantically. "I will. I will. I have to go find him now." He scrambled to his feet, turning to look where he last saw Toothless. He paused before leaving and held out his hand again. 

The changewing gently pressed her snout into his hand. 

"Thank you for saving me and trusting me to see you." 

The changewing purred. _You're welcome little one. We will see each other again._

Just as soon as she was there, she was gone. Faded into the forest, leaving Hiccup to wonder whether she was actually there in the first place. 

...

Hiccup made it to Toothless with little issue. 

He was frantically running around through the foliage searching for him, calling out with croons and chirps. When he caught sight of Hiccup, he immediately tackled him. 

_You're here, you're here. You're safe._

Hiccup groaned and shot up as Toothless' paw pressed against his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Toothless moved away quick but was back in a split second, nosing at his arms and chest. 

"I'm okay, yeah. I'm okay." Hiccup coughed, still trying to suck air into his body where it should be. "Stop worrying you big baby." 

Toothless nuzzled his head and Hiccup closed his eyes, unconsciously pressing closer to his bestfriend before he pulled away. 

_Blood? Where is it?_

His tone was frantic and he didn't wait for Hiccup to answer before spinning him around. Toothless pressed his nose against Hiccup's back and shoulders, making his way down until he got to his elbow. 

Toothless growled before licking at the dried liquid furiously. 

"I'm okay Toothless! I'm _fine."_ Hiccup gently pushed his head away and Toothless stopped. "I promised I'm okay." 

_Another dragon. A mother. A changewing. She marked you._

Hiccup jolted back. "She _what?"_

Toothless didn't seem stressed. He looked curious, interested. _Marked. She sees you as a baby Changewing. It tells other dragons to stay away. That you are protected._

Hiccup blinked, heat rushing to his face as he remembered the soothing licks to his palms, the way she stopped his fall from the tree and the sorrowful look she gave when he told her about his mom. 

"Oh." 

Toothless purred and nudged at him so his head was under Hiccup's arm. Hiccup snapped out of his daze and smiled down at him. 

"I guess we should figure out how to get back huh?" 

Toothless swung his tail around to smack him in the back of the head. Hiccup winced. 

"Okay _okay_! We won't do that again." 

Toothless looked at him expectantly. 

"And you were right." 

He kept looking. 

"I will get you twenty salmon when we get back." 

Toothless' expectant expression faded into a gummy smile and he trilled happily. 

... 

"Wait a second!" Hiccup exclaimed a little while later. "Does this mean I have a _dragon_ _mother_!?"


	2. Blowback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup could tell that the nightmare knew they were standing there. They didn't hide quick enough. He was still watching them, his eyes narrowed, his nostrils twitching. 
> 
> But he wasn't attacking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO SAY THAT THIS IS SET BEFORE STOICK COMES BACK IN HTTYD. SO ASTRID IS STILL LOWKEY A JERK AND NO ONE REALLY KNOW WTF HICCUP IS DOING IN THE WOODS, OKAY? COOL.

Hiccup yawned in exhaustion as he trudged through the forest. 

He was up practically all night last night designing a new saddle for Toothless. He realized that the one he made was not helpful if water got anywhere near it. It got completely soaked and weighed Toothless down so much that it would've been easier if he just carried Hiccup in his paws. 

Unfortunately this had to be learned by experience, so Hiccup was ninety nine percent sure he was on the cusp of a rough cold. 

He felt shaky and shivery, like ice had been injected into his veins. Living on Berk, which was basically a freezing hunk of rock, didn't help matters much. The cold winds were coming in and logically Hiccup knew he'd be much warmer at his house, in his bed with the fireplace on but all he wanted was to curl up with his best friend right now. 

And he definitely couldn't do that at his house. 

He felt a brush at his side and looked down to see Treemist filtering into view. She nudged at his side with her head and Hiccup smiled weakly. 

"Treemist, hey." He coughed. 

_You smell sick. Hurt. What's wrong?_

Hiccup shrugged and Treemist rumbled. 

"I just have to get to Toothless. The Cove. I'm sick." He murmered softly, his head pounding. Hiccup brushed Treemist's scales gently. "I'll be fine, it's just a little cold." 

Treemist didn't seem to believe him. She filtered all the way into view and crouched down against the ground next to him. Hiccup watched as she opened her wings slowly. 

There was no mistaking that for what it was. 

_Ride me._

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and he took a small step back. Being ridden was a huge show of trust that Hiccup didn't take lightly. It took a whole month for Toothless to feel comfortable to let Hiccup on his back; Hiccup's only known Treemist for two weeks now. 

"Are-are you sure?" He asked. "I'm okay, I'm not dying or anything." 

_I can smell bone deep exhaustion. You need proper rest._

Hiccup winced and nodded. "Okay, but only if you're sure." 

Treemist brushed his side again, but this time Hiccup brushed back. He was about to swing his leg over her back when a growl sounded to their left. Before Hiccup even had a chance to turn, Treemist had curled her body around him and filtered out of view. 

Hiccup's gaze searched the forest and landed on a large teal Monstrous nightmare staring right at them. His teeth were bared, his body was tense and he was huffing large puffs of warm smoke in their face. 

Hiccup felt Treemist curl around him tighter, and realized there was a small quiver in her wings. 

In the short time that Hiccup's known Treemist, they've talked. She taught him so much, dragonese, dragon customs, things about different dragon species that he definitely wouldn't have learned just living at Berk. 

But she's also told him personal things. 

He learned about her family, her mate, her children. They were all murdered by Vikings during a dragon raid. He's learned terrible, horrible things; things that humans have done, that makes him wish more than ever that he had scales and a tail. 

Treemist was _scared_. 

And not just scared for herself, but scared for him too. 

Hiccup could tell that the nightmare knew they were standing there. They didn't hide quick enough. He was still watching them, his eyes narrowed, his nostrils twitching. 

But he wasn't attacking. 

Hiccup shifted in Treemist's tight hold so he could brush a hand down her scales. 

"Let me out." Hiccup whispered. 

Treemist didn't reply, but Hiccup could hear her voice in his head anyway. 

_No_ _little one. So quick to rush into danger. What would your mother think?_

Hiccup ignored her and squirmed out of her hold, falling to the ground in front of her. 

In front of the Nightmare. 

The Nightmare, seeing a human just appear into view, immediately fell back on his haunches and growled. His large teal wings caught on fire as a loud warning: _Stay Back._

Hiccup slowly opened his jacket with shaking hands, feeling a brush at his side. It was Treemist, in scared support. He pulled out the small knife that he used for cutting fish. 

The Nightmare bared his teeth and took a menacing step forward before Hiccup tossed it as far as he could. The Nightmare blinked, watching the weapon glint in the sun as it fell into the leaves. He swiveled his gaze back onto Hiccup, who was watching the Nightmare with wide, terrified, but _trusting_ eyes. 

He slowly held up a trembling hand, keeping eye contact with the Nightmare. Hiccup felt Treemist's tail brush his back and he silently willed her not to interfere less he get his hand bitten off. 

She must have heard him, because Hiccup's hand found the Nightmare's snout without issue. The two held there for a moment, the tension high and almost choking before the Nightmare pulled away. 

Hiccup breathed in sharply and exhaled loudly and the Nightmare tilted his head. He followed Hiccup's lead and his hot breath literally knocked Hiccup back onto the ground. 

"Ow." He groaned, coughing as smoke curled around him. "That's something all right." 

The Nightmare nosed at him curiously and snorted, blowing _more_ smoke at Hiccup. 

"Ah! Hey, hey, what's the big _deal?"_ Hiccup asked, his voice still shaking slightly. "What's with all the smoke?" 

The Nightmare seemed to roll his eyes, as if it were obvious. _You're sick. Cold. Dying._

Hiccup's eyes widened to the size of viking helmets. "Dying! Who said anything about _dying!"_

The nightmare rumbled again, something he couldn't make out and blew more smoke at Hiccup. 

Hiccup coughed. He was pretty sure the dying smell would be from the Nightmare trying to kill him with this smoke, but he couldn't deny that it was warm. Hiccup unconsciously scooted closer to the Nightmare's warmth that was easily chasing away Hiccup's cutting chill.

Toothless' warmth was comforting, something Hiccup turned to when he felt alone or hurt. It was loving. This warmth was brighter than the sun. It covered him from head to toe, encasing him in the best way. 

"You're pretty warm." Hiccup mumbled, his eyes drooping. He remembered what Treemist said about 'bonedeep exhaustion'. 'S nice."

The Nightmare blinked again at Hiccup, wondering what the deal was with this wild human who was practically cuddling up to his deadly wings. He smelled of a Changewing mother and a Nightfury brother and sickness and the Nightmare wondered if he had a home. 

_I could hurt you right now._ He rumbled. _I could slice you open._

Hiccup blinked, turned an expectant gaze onto him and tilted his head. "Yeah." 

And his gaze wasn't challenging or arrogant, it held no heat in it. It didn't even seem like the human was phased, like he'd already realized this. And the Nightmare realized it was a simple question. 

_Are you really going to?_

It was a simple question. 

And it had a simple answer. 

The Nightmare moved his wing and gently scooped Hiccup closer to his body. 

...

Hiccup shifted, his arm knocking against something rough. He slowly and regretfully woke, wishing he had more time to bask in whatever was making him so _warm._

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes to see the Nightmare, curled around Hiccup protectively, Treemist, watching from a bit further away and Toothless. 

Hiccup met Toothless' eyes and immediately stumbled to his feet, pulling out of the Nightmare's hold to his bestfriend. 

"Toothless!" He curled his arms around the dragon's neck happily. "Buddy, I've been trying to get to you since this morning."

Toothless purred and licked at Hiccup's face.

Hiccup grimaced and stepped back slightly, rubbing the saliva off. "That's gross." 

_Do you feel better?_

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Warm, rested." Then he peaked up at the sky, seeing the sun was lower than it was when he was on his way to the Cove. "How long did I sleep? An hour? Two?" 

Toothless huffed. _Twelve._

Hiccup blinked. "I- I what?" 

_You slept twelve hours._

Hiccup paused, letting that sink in. He slept the whole day surrounded by dragons. He was curled in a Nightmare's hold while his bestfriend and supposed 'dragon mother' watched. 

He slept surrounded by dangerous creatures that could kill him in a single move. 

And he felt safer and _longer_ than he's ever felt in his life. 

Then Toothless wacked him with his tail. _You didn't sleep last night, did you?_

Hiccup gaped at him. "I- I don't know what you're talking about. I slept _fine!"_

Toothless mocked him with a warble and Hiccup flushed red. _So_ that's _what the humans are calling it._

Hiccup stuck his tongue out at Toothless. "Whatever." There was a slight smile tugging at his lips. "I slept eventually." 

Treemist appeared at his hip. _Eventually. You nearly gave me a heart attack by doing so._

Hiccup winced. 

_Me too!_ Toothless cut in. _I could smell your sickness all the way from the Cove. You need people._

Then the Nightmare blew more smoke at him from behind. Hiccup coughed and turned. 

_The young Night Fury is right. You need a healer. To go back to your people._

Hiccup ignored Toothless' offended trill at being called young and shuffled uncomfortably. He knew going back to the village when he was still sick would be horrible. All he would do is curl into his cold bed and stay in his empty house. He'd wait for his father to get home so he could look at Hiccup with that disappointed gaze that made him feel cold even when he was one hundred percent healthy. 

"Right. My...people." Hiccup sighed. Treemist and the Nightmare blinked at his dejected tone and Toothless crooned sadly. 

Hiccup's kept as much as he could about his homelife from Toothless and Treemist, but he couldn't hide it all from them. Toothless knew that Hiccup hated it there and that was most likely enough information for the Nightfury. 

"I'll go." Hiccup mustered up a brave face and forced a smile. "I'll be better soon. And I'll be back. We'll go flying." 

He peeked a glance at Treemist and really smiled when he saw her scales change to a warm yellow. Toothless purred and headbutted Hiccup affectionately. 

_Come soon. Heal quick._

Hiccup laughed fondly and scratched his scales. "I'll do my best." 

He then turned to the Nightmare, who was watching the three of them with a curious look. 

"Thank you." Hiccup gently pressed his hand against the dragon's snout and the Nightmare rumbled. 

_You are welcome._

The Nightmare blew more smoke at him and Hiccup carried that warmth with him all the way back to the village and into his cold house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon dad is here! :) also we stan dragon cuddles in this house. I cant get enough of them.


	3. hopeflight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless crouched low and curled around Hiccup, his teeth bared, his body tense. The Nadder either didn't notice, didn't care or didn't have decent self preservation skills because she hopped back with the rock and dropped it right in front of Hiccup. 
> 
> Hiccup inhaled sharply as she chirped and tilted her head expectantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone yell at me to do my summer work pls and thank you. (although that would mean less frequent updates so I'd totally understand of yall were just like,,,,uh nope)

"Where are you going?" 

Hiccup jolted and quickly spun around to see Astrid standing there with a suspicious glare on her face. Everything about her screamed hostile, from her crossed her arms to her cocked hips to her furrowed brows. 

"Uh- I'm, uh, heading down to the ocean?" Hiccup said, deciding to go with a half lie instead of a full one. 

He _was_ heading down to the ocean. But he was getting there on the back of his Nightfury. Who was his best friend. He was also going there to see Blowback, the nightmare he accidentally made friends with. 

Well, a little _more_ than friends. Blowback acted more like a dragon dad than anything else. 

But anyway, he couldn't exactly _say_ any of that. Astrid would either deam him insane or even worse, _believe_ him and get him banished and all his dragons killed. 

Astrid raised an eyebrow and took a menacing step forward. " _You're_ going to the ocean?" 

Hiccup inhaled sharply in fear but couldn't help but take slight offense at her skeptical tone. What was so wrong about _him_ going down to the ocean?

"Uh, _yes."_ He huffed, attempting to hold his ground and not back away from her. "Wha-what's the issue with _me_ going down to the ocean?" 

Astrid paused and looked at him as if she was considering something. "The ocean is a five mile trek. There _and_ back is _ten_ miles." Hiccup blinked. "You mean to tell me, that _you,_ Hiccup Haddock are walking Five miles to the ocean and five miles back?" 

Hiccup wanted to curl into a ball and _die._

The sheer disbelief in her tone and the use of his full name all made fresh hot embarrassment bubble in his chest. He was used to people questioning his use as a viking because he couldn't swing a sword, fight a dragon or pick up an axe but never because he couldn't _walk._

As if his legs were somehow just as useless as the rest of him. 

"Yes." Hiccup nodded. "Yes. I am walking five miles to the ocean and five miles back." Then he tacked on: "And I'm _so_ glad you know my full name." 

Astrid blinked in surprise and took a step back. Hiccup couldn't blame her, his sarcasm was cutting.

Because _now_ he was determined and there was _nothing_ getting in his way. 

...

There was a dragon in his way. 

Surprisingly it wasn't Toothless. 

When Hiccup told Toothless that he wanted to try to walk to the ocean, Toothless just looked resigned. He grumbled about _stubborn humans_ and nudged Hiccup in support. 

At first, it was fine, Hiccup made the first two miles easily. It wasn't quick but it wasn't the _worst_ thing Hiccup's ever done. He actually had pretty decent leg strength from all those times spent running away from Snotlout and the twins as a kid, but not three miles worth. 

And certainly not _five._

_We should stop._ Toothless crooned. _You're shaking._

Toothless was right. Hiccup _was_ shaking. His legs felt like jelly and he knew if he sat down to rest he wouldnt have the strength to get back up to keep walking. 

Hiccup pushed forward, moving a few low hanging leaves out of this way. "I'm fine. The shaking, uh, it's just a side effect of being so amazing." 

Toothless gave him a look and Hiccup smiled and kept walking. But it was clear that Toothless wasn't letting it drop. He stepped in front of Hiccup, determined to at least make his human rest a little. 

Hiccup, with no strength left to try to push past the Nightfury, sighed. 

"Alrighty, I'll just-" He sunk to the soft ground, letting out an unconscious sound of relief. "-take a five minute break." 

Toothless warbled but Hiccup was too tired to translate and simply focused on relaxing as much as he could. After a while he began to grow bored and grabbed a small rock to absently toss in the air. 

_What are you doing?_

Hiccup, without looking away from his arm, sighed. "I'm _bored._ We should keep walking or we'll never get there." 

_Can you even stand?_ Hiccup stopped tossing his rock to pout at Toothless. _Okay then._

"When did you get to be so sassy?" Hiccup said, sticking a tongue out at the dragon. 

He continued to throw the rock and catch it easily, while his thoughts began to wander. He guessed Astrid was right. He _couldn't_ walk. Nevermind fight or be useful in the village. 

"I guess I really _am_ useless." Hiccup whispered quietly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "I can't _walk._ " Toothless jolted, turning to him with a shocked and disapproving expression, his ear flaps twitching, and Hiccup wished he hadn't said anything at all. 

Hiccup turned away from his dragon before he could get a lecture and he turned right into a deadly nadder. 

Hiccup screamed and scrambled back as fast as he could, unconsciously throwing the rock away from him. He pressed his back against Toothless, who was growling out threats. 

The Nadder was beautiful, a rich purple color with yellow shining scales. She fluttered into a nearby bush after the rock and Hiccup tried to catch his breath. 

Toothless crouched low and curled around Hiccup, his teeth bared, his body tense. The Nadder either didn't notice, didn't care or didn't have decent self preservation skills because she hopped back with the rock and dropped it right in front of Hiccup. 

Hiccup inhaled sharply as she chirped and tilted her head expectantly. Toothless relaxed slowly after seeing that she wasn't a threat and Hiccup clambered out of the Nightfury's hold slowly. 

The Nadder bent down and nudged the rock towards Hiccup. 

_Throw, throw._

Hiccup winced as he looked down at the saliva covered stone, but curled a hand around it and tossed it as far as he could. The Nadder immediately raced off into the trees and Hiccup released the breath he had been holding. 

Toothless crooned softly, gently guiding Hiccup so he was sitting. _We should go now. She's gone._

"I know, I know but," Hiccup reached out a hand and ran it over Toothless' scales. "She-she wanted to play." Then as an afterthought he added, "Maybe she's lonely."

Toothless tilted his head and sat back, watching as the Nadder came racing back, the rock locked in her jaw, her eyes excited and pleased. Hiccup cheered and happily threw the rock causing her to go flying off once more. 

Toothless, not for the first time, wondered how Hiccup couldn't see how _amazing_ he was. There wasn't a single viking in the _world_ who would play fetch with a Deadly Nadder because it might be lonely. Or gain the respect of a Nightmare with the touch of a hand. 

Or feel so guilty after shooting down a Nightfury that he'd rebuild a tailfin.

Hiccup maybe wasn't useful in the eyes of his fellow Vikings, but he was _extraordinary_ in Toothless' eyes. 

...

They didn't make it to the ocean. 

Hiccup lost track of time, enchanted by the Nadder, who he had affectionately dubbed Hopeflight. Hopeflight was the most energetic and playful dragon he's ever met. 

Which, Hiccup guessed, wasn't saying much considering that Hiccup didn't actually know that many dragons. 

But still. 

She seemed to have endless energy but was also understanding and intelligent. When Hiccup took a break from throwing the stone, she merely chirped and folded herself right near his side. 

Toothless snorted from where he was curled up on the ground. He had one single green eye open and had been watching the two of them lazily. 

Hiccup didn't know where to put his hands, flailing for a solid ten seconds before going with his gut. He gently smoothed down Hopeflight's spikes and brushed against the beautiful scales. When she purred happily, Hiccup laughed. 

They didn't make it to the ocean, but that was okay. 

There was always tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a dragon sister because I'm soft lol
> 
> aLSO thanks for all the love on this story, to be honest I was just fulfilling my own wants and needs because no one else has (which is just disappointing. how is it possible that no one has dONE THIS YET) but I'm super glad that you guys like it too <3


	4. Raincurl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup gasped at the sight. 
> 
> It was a Hobblegrunt, small, curled on her side and whining quietly. He took a couple slow steps closer and winced at the sight of the bola that was twined around her legs and tail. 
> 
> The image made Hiccup's stomach churn as he remembered a torn tailfin, pained wails and wide and terrified green eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml I kinda disappeared off the face of the Earth? well, not really but it feels like it lol. but I'm back and so is Hiccup and so are his dragons!

Hopeflight kept tugging on his tunic. 

Hiccup groaned, half heartedly trying to bat her away. He was at peak relaxed. With Toothless curled behind him and Treemist curled next to him, lazing in the sun was all Hiccup wanted to think about for the rest of his pitiful existence. 

The only thing that would make this better would be if Blowback would rest his head in Hiccup's lap but going by the sound of the deep snuffling and chuffing that Hiccup had come to learn is dragon laughter, he was finding Hopeflight's incessant tugging comical. 

Hiccup was just grateful that they all liked her. 

After deciding the ocean wasn't worth it, Hiccup clambered onto Toothless, trying to ignore his aching legs and Toothless took to the sky. It didn't take long for them to realize that the Nadder was following them and they had no choice but to swoop into the Cove. She bounded around it excitedly for a bit before tiring herself out and tucking into a corner. 

"I- I guess she's sticking around huh bud?" Hiccup blinked and Toothless merely huffed. 

Blowback immediately took a liking to her. Greeting her with a huff of hot air and not lighting on fire when she brushed close to his scales. He would gently nip her when she got too excited and absently nudged her away from danger when needed. 

Treemist took one glance at her and crooned softly, for only Hiccup to hear.

_She's young. The runt of her litter._ Then Treemist paused, sniffing again. _I can smell death on her. Recent. Nest death._

"Oh." Hiccup frowned. And as much as that made sense, with her instant trust, her willingness to play and her almost nonstop affection, Hiccup almost wished she was a wild Nadder that attacked him that day. He would've prefered Nadder claws in his neck to the sharp pain he felt looking at her now. 

This playful, joyous Nadder deserved a family and it wasn't like Hiccup was short on space. 

Watching Hopeflight and Toothless play wrestle and flap around each other made all the fish he'd have to catch worth it. 

But _right now_ , at this exact moment, he was sort of regretting everything. 

His muscles ached from dragon training today and while his neat little trick and tips kept him from getting killed in the ring, he still wasn't saved from Gobber's drills. 

Hiccup would have rather sharpened twenty swords. 

_Actually_ , he would have rather stayed in the Cove and not had to worry about swords or drills or fighting dragons, but his life couldn't be all sunshine and rainbows, the world hated him way too much for that. 

Hiccup winced at his own internal monologue. 

_That_ was depressing.

Maybe a bit too serious. Maybe it was high time he stopped using sarcasm to cover and convey his real feelings. One of these days he might actually sound serious and worry someone. 

Yeah _right._

Who even listened to Hiccup enough to be worried about what he said anyway?

But Hopeflight was still tugging in his tunic, her small claw unwilling to let him go. 

"Hopeflight, I seriously cannot play right now." He groaned, trying to throw a hand over his eyes. "My entire body feels like it was beat with a club." 

Hopeflight stopped her tugging and Hiccup sighed in relief. 

And then she started chirping. 

...

In the end, Hiccup allowed her to pull him up and out of the Cove, slotting into place onto her back. Toothless warbled after the two, a simple and playful _don't die,_ that had Hiccup sticking his tongue out at him. 

Toothless, while extremely protective of his rider, knew there wasn't much on the Archipelago that could best a fierce Nadder. Especially while a Nightfury, a Changewing and a Monstrous Nightmare listened intently for any signs of trouble. 

The Nadder was young and trusting and energetic and maybe a little rash but Toothless knew the bond between her and Hiccup ran deep. If push came to shove, Toothless trusted her to protect his human because somehow, they _all_ considered Hiccup theirs. 

In the same way that Treemist growled a warning whenever Blowback was being insensitive or Toothless snarled whenever Treemist accidentally scared Hopeflight or Blowback folded a careful wing over Toothless and Hopeflight whenever they curled up together. 

Along the way, thay had all become each others, bonded by a tiny little human who was too curious and trusting for his own good. 

And Toothless knew, from his claws to his wingtips, that they'd all keep him as safe as he could be. 

...

Hopeflight was impatient and a little clumsy but she went as slow as she could, being cautious of Hiccup's aching joints. The ride was bumpy and had Hiccup wincing but he couldn't help his curiosity at where they were headed. 

Hiccup frowned as she slowed. 

"What are you looking for?" He frowned, absently scratching at her scales. She sniffed around the bushes, ignoring Hiccup before she pushed through the greenery and stepped into a clearing. 

_Here._ She chirped. 

Hiccup gasped at the sight. 

It was a Hobblegrunt, small, curled on her side and whining quietly. Hopeflight bent down close to the ground, allowing Hiccup to hop off quietly. He took a couple slow steps closer and winced at the sight of the bola that was twined around her legs and tail. 

The image made Hiccup's stomach churn as he remembered a torn tailfin, pained wails and wide and terrified green eyes. 

Hiccup shook the thought away as Hopeflight whined lowly and began pacing nervously, her wings fluttering. The Hobblegrunt heard her pacing and jolted, doubling her efforts to get out of her bonds. 

"Stay back. Stay-" Hiccup gasped, pushing at Hopeflight's snout, stopping her from surging forward in anxiety. "Stay there."

Hopeflight huffed but stayed where she was, continuing her nervous pacing. 

Hiccup blocked her out and focused on the Hobblegrunt that was attempting to escape the tough ropes. He briefly considered the best way to approach and decided that eye contact would work best. 

He creeped around the thrashing dragon to her face and inhaled. Her teeth were gnashing aggressively, her wings twitching uselessly and her chest heaving. 

Hiccup caught the Hobblegrunt's eyes. 

Her eyes narrowed and her head craned but Hiccup was just out of her reach. Instead of moving towards the ropes to cut her loose, Hiccup sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. 

"Hi," Hiccup started gently. "I'm Hiccup." 

The Hobblegrunt's snarl didn't lessen, although the scales near her eyes changed from a light green to a purple. Hiccup's fingers twitched, wishing he had his notebook to write whatever _that_ was down. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He continued, trying to keep his voice as soothing, low and relaxed as he could. "That's Hopeflight. She brought me here because she knew you were in trouble. She thought I could help." 

The Hobblegrunt's eyes flickered over to Hopeflight, who was watching them intently, ready to leap in at a moments notice. 

"Can I help you out of that bola?" Hiccup asked, drawing the Hobblegrunt's attention back to him. He shifted forward slightly and she snarled. "Okay, okay. That's alright. I'll stay right here." 

But he set his jaw. He was determined to help this Hobblegrunt out no matter how much time it took. 

...

Hiccup's plan wasn't to spend the rest of his day sitting just out of reach of a defensive, angry dragon and try to get it to calm down with just his words, but most of the time life didn't go the way he planned. 

He talked for hours about anything and everything. His favorite color, the types of food he ate, inventions he was planning out for later; literally anything that came to mind. 

Slowly but surely the Hobblegrunt relaxed, blinking and snuffling at Hiccup in curiosity. He continued with his story, keeping his voice steady while also scooting closer and closer. He kept eye contact with her and made sure to make his hand movements clear and predictable. 

Once his story was finished, there was a pause where the Hobblegrunt looked at him expectantly, most likely looking for him to keep talking. 

"Those bonds can't feel good can they?" Hiccup asked gently. She absently shuffled her legs and tried to pull her tail before whining softly. "Let me help you. I can get you out." 

Hiccup leaned forward slowly, reaching for the bola when she growled. Hiccup moved back quickly, accidentally knocking a bruise that was forming from this morning. He groaned lightly in pain and the Hobblegrunt stopped growling. 

All of her scales shifted to a purple color and she craned her neck to try and reach Hiccup. Hopeflight whined from back where Hiccup told her to stay but Hiccup was too busy regretting his life decisions to help reassure her. 

Hiccup sighed, preparing to move back and start all the way over from scratch when the Hobblegrunt shifted. She scooted _towards_ Hiccup instead of away, presenting her bottom legs and tail and more importantly, the _bola._

She whined again, shaking her head frill and flitting her wings. 

"Do you- do you want me to get you out?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. 

_Yes. Yes._ She rumbled. _Out._

...

When Blowback's head shot up in alarm, Toothless immediately went on high alert.

He was _already_ restless. His rider had gone of who know's where with Hopeflight for _hours_. What if they stumbled upon a pack of wild Changewings? Or if a viking shot Hopeflight down? Or if-

_You're back!_ Treemist's excited bark made Toothless shoot up and gallop over to Hopeflight immediately. Hiccup automatically reached for him with an exhausted smile. 

"Yay." Hiccup said dryly as he slid from Hopeflight's back to Toothless'. "Bedtime." He mumbled into the Nightfury's scales. 

Toothless rumbled his agreement and was fulling intending to find a vacant stop in the Cove for them to sleep when Hopeflight's excited squawk caught his attention. 

_Come, come._

Toothless sniffed at the air, wings unconsciously flaring to shield Hiccup from view. A Hobblegrunt slowly limped down the rocks and into the Cove. Blowback huffed out a cloud of menacing smoke and Treemist snarled, showing her impressive teeth, but Hopeflight merely fluttered over to the dragon and affectionately knocked against her side. 

Hiccup's small hand on Toothless' back made him pull his wings in. 

"Relax guys," He said softly, "This is Raincurl. She's probably gonna stay here a bit while her leg heals." 

The Hobblegrunt limped towards Hiccup, her wings twitching nervously, her scales flickering between purple and green before finally deciding on yellow when Hiccup gently brushed her side. 

Blowback snorted. _More dragons. Great._

Hopeflight hopped once, knocking against the Nightmare happily. _Friend. Friend._

Toothless didn't know whether to be offended that he wasn't enough of a friend for Hopeflight or grateful that there was someone else for her to bother. He settled for both as he watched Hiccup lead Raincurl to the pond to wash her wound. 

Treemist curled her tail around Toothless' and nudged his wing. _She's been shot down. Like you._

Toothless could see it. Luckily, instead of losing a fin or wing, she only had a deep gash. 

Although, there was nothing lucky about being caught in a viking contraption. 

_Yes._ Toothless growled. _Like me._

_..._

"I saw you bud." Hiccup confessed to him later than night when everyone was asleep. They were curled up together and it definitely didn't slip Toothless' mind that this was another night he was spending away from his village. "I looked at Raincurl stuck in that trap and the only thing I could see was you." 

Toothless crooned sadly, placing his head in his rider's lap. 

Hiccup laughed sadly. "Yeah, I know." He gently brushed behind Toothless' ear. "I know. _It's not my fault._ But still. I know that dragons are more than what the Vikings think of them. I know that you guys are amazing, smart, protective and kind and if I'm the only viking who knows then I should be trying to change their minds." 

Toothless snorted. _It's not your job._

"Yes but you guys are-" Hiccup paused and Toothless warbled curiously. A light red dusted across his cheeks and he looked away. "Uh, nevermind. I just- I should _try._ "

Toothless watched as Hiccup sighed dejectedly and wondered if the word he was about to use was _family_. 


	5. Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup. You're a lot more than just a fish catcher to us. She purred. Hiccup frowned, tilting his head silently. You're family. We love you. 
> 
> Hiccup merely blinked in confusion. "Uh. I'm-" He screwed up his face and repeated her hisses and clicks back to her. It was butchered horribly, but she could still hear it. Fam-ly. "What is that?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop. let's wrap this up :)

Raincurl warmed up to them slowly. 

Whenever Hiccup would make his way to the Cove, she plastered herself to his side. So much so that Hiccup worried about how she was whenever he was away. 

Was she still hurt? Was she worried? Should he-

_You're worrying about the wrong things little one._ Treemist interrupted his stressed internal thought process with a single rumble. _She's okay._

Hiccup dug the toe of his shoe into the dirt and sighed. "You say that but she hasn't left yet. Not that I don't _enjoy_ having her around, but." He cut himself off with a frown and his voice dropped lower. "Doesn't she have dragons to get back to? Especially now that her leg has healed?"

Treemist watched Hiccup study the ground as the dirt shifted with every move of his leg. He obviously didn't know and Treemist didn't know whether to slap him upside the head with her wing or nuzzle him intently until he understood. 

_Hiccup. You're a lot more than just a fish catcher to us._ She purred. Hiccup frowned, tilting his head silently. _You're family. We love you._

Treemist figured that would be that. That finally, Hiccup would understand what he meant to them all. That he would finally understand why Hopeflight tugged him around to go exploring or why Blowback insisted on Hiccup laying on him when he was cold or why Raincurl didn't hesitate to curl around him and went yellow at his touch. 

Why Treemist couldn't help herself from watching after him as he walked to his village. 

Why Toothless lost his mind with worry when Hiccup came back with wounds or new scars or tears in his eyes. 

So Treemist figured that once it was said, it would be understood. She figured that Hiccup would flush red, stutter a bit, but ultimately return the sentiment by repeating and reinforcing how much he loved them. (Even though it didn't need to be said because there was _nothing_ more obvious.) 

But Hiccup merely blinked in confusion. "Uh. I'm-" He screwed up his face and repeated her hisses and clicks back to her. It was butchered horribly, but she could still hear it. _Fam-ly._ "What is that?" 

Treemist's eyes widened and she couldn't help the way her wings fluttered in shock. He didn't know. 

Then Hiccup's frown deepened. "And-" He screwed up his face some more, so much that it seemed like it hurt, and continued to copy her sounds. " _I lo- love?_ What is that?" 

Treemist blinked. He didn't _know_. 

_Family._ She purred at him again, nudging him with her head. _You and Toothless. Family._

Hiccup frowned. "Toothless. He's my best friend." 

Treemist tilted her head. _More._

"More? More than a best friend?" Hiccup's nose wrinkled and Treemist snorted, seeing that his mind was moving a different way than hers. 

_More._ She repeated. She ducked her head but continued. _You and I._

"Oh." He frowned a little, his eyebrows furrowing. "Family?"

Treemist's scales filtered yellow and she purred. _Yes. Family. Me, Toothless, Blowback, Hopeflight, and now, Raincurl. You are family._

"Oh. I- really?" 

_We love you._

And _that_ was when Hiccup flushed red, finally putting it together. "You- love? Oh." 

And for some reason it made Treemist sad that he looked so surprised that they could've felt this way. They purred it to him all the time. Hopeflight knocked against them and purred _love, love,_ Blowback said it quietly, gruffly, when he thought they weren't listening, Treemist said it proudly, when Hiccup arrived and left as she considers Hiccup one of her own. 

And she says it proudly now. 

_Yes. We love you. I love you._ She cooed. _Blowback loves you. Hopeflight loves you. Toothless loves you._

"And that's why Raincurl is still around?" He asked. "She-"

_I love you._

Hiccup turned to see Raincurl there, her head tilted, her head frill yellow in happiness. She stepped forward, nudging him so she was brushed up against his side. 

She clawed at the ground of the Cove. _This is a new nest._

"Nest? The Cove?" Hiccup's voice seemed to get smaller. "You think-"

_Yes. Warm, happy, home._ Raincurl summed up. _Better than before._

And Treemist remembered before. The Queen. The darkness. The fear. This was _more_ than a million times better. More home than ever before and more important than anything else. 

"Before," Hiccup sighed with a nod, and Treemist knew he was thinking about _his_ nest. His 'home'. "Yeah, this is better."

...

_Let's go flying!_ Toothless warbled, bounding around the Cove excitedly. _Let's go, let's go!_

Hiccup laughed out loud, a clear and happy sound that surprised even himself. 

"Okay, okay, gosh, you're like a scaley dog." He snorted as he calmed Toothless and began to put his saddle on. "Anyone else want to come?" 

Hopeflight immediately bounced up, her wings flapping. _Me, me._ She chirped. _I do!_

Blowback got up slowly with a long stretch and a roaring yawn that showed of his teeth. _I'll come._ He shook out his wings, smoke still curling off his scales. 

Raincurl stepped up, brushing against both Blowback and Toothless. _I want to fly with you._

Hiccup smiled. He still worried about her sometimes but she seemed to be doing just fine. Her leg was healing amazingly and she was interacting a lot more with the rest of the dragons. 

"Okay, _okay_ ," Hiccup laughed as she headbutted him towards Toothless. "You guys are the worst."

_You love us._ Treemist huffed. _Don't pretend otherwise._

Hiccup ducked his head, his face was tinged pink but he smiled. "I do. Are you coming along?" 

Treemist paused. Hiccup knew she still felt nervous whenever they left the Cove and despite the fact that she thought she was sneaking, he knew she still followed him to the village out of fear. 

So when she stood and opened her wings he beamed. 

He mounted Toothless and scratched his scales, recieving an affectionate warble in response. "Alright then bud. Let's go flying." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I kinda made myself cry while writing this because I love them too much. 
> 
> n e way, lmk if you want to see more of them because as I said, I love them!

**Author's Note:**

> yes hiccup, yes it does. 
> 
> so apparently changewings are very maternal creatures and they also like to mimicry. but I have no idea why my brain was like 'well, what if Hiccup was hurt and dangling from a tree???
> 
> like, okay Aniya, who hurt you sksksk
> 
> BUT ANYWAY, we have a dragon mom, yay!


End file.
